ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
AFS1E4 Kevin's Big Score
Plot In an alley, Kevin meets a rat-like alien named Argit. Argit wants to make a deal with Kevin. He knows where to get technology that Kevin wants. At the trailer park, Kevin is fixing up the Rustbucket, which is actually the Rustbucket II, while Ben and Gwen watch. Kevin finishes and gets inside. He uses his Plumbers' badge to activate something and drives off. Ben chases after him, turning into Big Chill, a moth-like alien. Big Chill flies after the Rustbucket. Kevin fire lasers at him, but he avoids them, phasing through one. Big Chill ices the road, but Kevin creates spikes on the tires and keeps driving. Big Chill tries to freeze the Rustbucket and it goes off-road into a forest. Kevin activates a bumper that knocks down trees and gets back on the road. He catches Big Chill in an energy net and drives off. Big Chill breaks free and turns back into Ben. Gwen arrives and is secretly impressed. Ben feels betrayed, but Gwen says that she can track Kevin with his handkerchief. She finds him. Argit inspects he Rustbucket. He is unimpressed. Kevin takes him inside and shows him Max's Plumber tech. Argit hits Kevin with a needle, paralyzing him. He says that selling the Rustbucket will pay of all of his debt. Argit drives off, telling Kevin that a dealer named Vulkanus has what Kevin wants. Kevin absorbs the ground and throws a rock at the Rustbucket. Argit dodges and drives away. Ben is furious at Kevin for losing the Rustbucket. Kevin says that he stole the Rustbucket for an important reason and pulls up a map. He put a tracking device of the Rustbucket. The team drives to its location. They find it, stripped of its technology. Ben gets angry again, but Kevin storms off. Ben tries to stop him. They all stop and hide when Argit arrives. He pulls one more piece of tech out of the Rustbucket when he is confronted by the team. He runs. Ben turns into Echo Echo and chases him. The Echo Echoes surround Argit and scream at him. Argit hits them with quills that make them go to sleep. One is not hit. Gwen and Kevin arrive and are hit by quills. Echo Echo creates a wall of sound that redirects Argit's quills at him. He faints and awakens tied up with the team standing over him. Echo Echo says that he superglued the quills to Argit. One Echo Echo is still asleep. Echo Echo turns into Ben. Argit tells Ben and Gwen that they can't trust Kevin, who was going to steal the Rustbucket and sell it. Ben says that Argit has a point and Kevin storms off. He goes to Vulkanus's lair, which is filled with wrecked planes. He is stalked by small red creatures with pickaxes, Vulkanus's minions. They bring him to Vulkanus. Vulkanus says that Kevin betrayed Vulkanus during a scam and left him stuck on Earth. Kevin says that he wants to make a deal. Kevin asks Vulkanus what he has to do to get the technology. Vulkanus forces Kevin to absorb a piece of Taedenite, the hardest mineral in the galaxy and the rarest. He keeps absorbing and absorbing, growing more and more Taedenite. Vulkanus's minions start mining Kevin for Taedenite. Kevin tells Vulkanus to give Ben the piece of technology. Vulkanus refuses. Big Chill and Gwen arrive. Vulkanus attacks Big Chill, shooting him. The minions attack Gwen. Big Chill and Vulkanus fight. Big Chill freezes Vulkanus and shatter his suit, revealing him to be a tiny, infantile alien. He runs. Gwen frees Kevin. He goes back to normal. Big Chill turns into Ben and asks what to do with Vulkanus. Kevin says to leave him and that they're even. Kevin picks up the piece of tech, a holo-viewer. It contains a message from Max telling Ben to form a team. Impact *Ben transforms into Big Chill for the first time *Ben fights Vulkanus for the first time in Alien Force *Argit, Vulkanus's minions, and Taedenite are introduced *Vulkanus is revealed to be a midget Big Chill.PNG|Big Chill|link=Big Chill Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Argit *Vulkanus's Minions *Vulkanus Aliens *Big Chill x2 *Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Alien Debuts